El monasterio de monte Favale
by Youjibell
Summary: Jiroh Akutagawa, un joven estudiante es arrastrado hasta el otro lado del mundo, , para llegar a un antiguo monasterio. sleep y dirty pair
1. Chapter 1

**El monasterio de monte Favale**

Capítulo 1

**Aquel sueño, donde estaban los ojos violetas**

_Estaba en un gran campo de cebada, a lo lejos había un molino girando al son del viento; todo a mí alrededor se veía dorado. La belleza de ese lugar era magnifica, estaba atardeciendo y el aire pasaba por mi cara acariciándola y meciendo mi cabello, esos tonos índigos y morados que el cielo tenía se hicieron intensos. Pero no eran nada comparados con la mirada profunda de aquel que estaba al lado de mí y que me sonreía plenamente._

Entonces desperté. Mi cuerpo se removía estrepitosamente en la cama de un lado a otro. Tenía tanto sueño que me negaba a abrir los ojos, me pesaban tanto. Abrí apenas un ojo y noté que aún estaba oscuro, demasiado. Iba a dormir de nuevo, pero deliberadamente me quitaron la sábana. Esa voz molesta la conocía muy bien.

Que mas daba, ya no podía soñar con el trigal… ¿Era un trigal? Abrí los ojos con pesadez y le miré. Mukahi Gaguko, tenía 22 años y era; un hijo de papi. Él lo tenía todo en esta vida. No era muy alto, sin embargo tenía muy buen ver, poseía una cara muy fina y grácil además de tener el cabello rojizo como el mismo fuego. Simplemente era apuesto y elegante, nadie lo negaría; pero si bien le sobraban "virtudes" todo se compensaba con la humildad de la cual carecía. En fin, con el tiempo ambos terminamos siendo amigos y simpatizándonos aún en contra de mis expectativas. Y es que, yo no soy del tipo rico, de hecho sí lo conocí es en la universidad donde yo entré como alumno becado. Si he de admitir Gakuto no me agradaba en lo más mínimo, con el tiempo entendí que el dinero no era lo que lo hacía engreído. Él simplemente había nacido así, había que entenderlo.

Y era así como había acabado entendiéndolo y soportándolo, por eso; ahora que metía mi ropa en una maleta no había de que preocuparse, alguna idea -por su puesto loca- tenía. No había problema hasta que noté un pequeño detalle mientras me tallaba los ojos.

-¡Se puede saber qué haces empacando mi oveja!- le dije casi en un espasmo, mientras veía como mi muñeco de felpa favorito era comprimido en una maleta con mis cosas.

-Nos vamos, ¡Ahora!- muy bien, eso era una orden. Tomando en cuenta que él aún no comprendía lo que era la amistad, pensaba que podía hacer conmigo lo que quería. Si no fuera porque lleva más de un mes entre el limbo y una personalidad pasiva-agresiva, lo ignoraría.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?- Caminé un poco y busqué algo entre el armario, ya casi vacío, que ponerme. Entonces lo noté; eran apenas las tres de la mañana.

-¡Cómo que a donde! Es obvio, iré con él-

-¿Qué?- abrí los ojos de par en par, sin duda se había vuelto loco, un mes y medio sin sexo y se había puesto feo el asunto.

Tomando en cuenta que la única persona a parte de mí, capaz de tolerarlo, se había ido al otro lado del mundo era un tanto lógico que iría tras él en determinado momento. Oshitari Yuushi, novio de Gakuto, era un prototipo de ser perfecto: alto, piel blanca, cabello azulado y sobre todo inteligente sin contar que él hasta cierto punto era una persona agradable, si no es que hipócrita, era casi perfecto de no ser porque era homosexual aunque eso a mí no me molestaba, pero a sus padres sí. Él se había ido por un nuevo proyecto, era historiador y antropólogo por lo tanto viajaba a menudo. Mukahi siempre lo acompañaba, esta vez no había sido el caso. Cuando el pelirrojo se enteró que, el lugar a donde llegaría su novio estaba a más de cuatro horas de algo que se podía llamar ciudad, que no había internet, celular, y el increíble número de comodidades a las que él estaba acostumbrado declinó la oferta. Decidió esperarlo, y me pidió mudarme con él "para no aburrirse" la verdad es que odia estar solo. No pude negarme, además que después de un tiempo, es fácil acostumbrarme a la vida que él lleva.

Hacía frío, tomando en cuenta que eran casi las cuatro. Ya habíamos salido de su lujoso apartamento, y afuera del edificio de quince pisos estaba uno de sus autos con el chofer esperándonos. Era simpático el señor Henry, un señor de ya casi tercera edad traído de Estados Unidos solo para ser el chofer del "señorito" era tranquilo, no por eso menos excéntrico. Tenía el extraño gusto de coleccionar diferentes clases de hilos y telares, alguna vez me los mostró. Si bien manejaba perfectamente aquel chofer, nunca era muy solicitado. Mukahi tenía el gusto de manejar, adoraba ir por las carreteras a muy altas velocidades, por lo que se me hacía extraño que tan singular personaje estuviera llevándonos al aeropuerto de Narita.

Sin muchos contratiempos, llegamos a la entrada del aeropuerto más grande de la ciudad por la entrada "B" para primera clase, sin necesidad de documentar equipaje, sin tener que hacer filas, y solo presentando mi pasaporte, fuimos directamente a lo que era una avioneta solo para los dos. Nunca había subido a una. Debó admitir, me sorprendí, había subido a aviones en un vuelo normal en clase económica, donde me ofrecieron un vaso de jugo de manzana y con eso me había sentido feliz.

Ahora estaba en un cómodo asiento al lado de Gakuto, con una pantalla de televisión más grande que la de mi habitación. Había dos azafatas con lindos uniformes azul marino dando las clásicas instrucciones de vuelo. A las cinco de la mañana, un lunes de marzo, el vuelo con destino al otro lado del mundo salió. Aquella avioneta blanca arrancó, subiendo a una altura de 33.000 pies volando por el cielo de Japón por la madrugada, desafiando la ley de la gravedad. Miré el bello cielo obscuro y la ciudad por debajo, coloreada por los focos destellantes que iluminaban la ciudad, haciéndole competencia a las mismas estrellas. En poco tiempo dejamos la ciudad para, internarnos en obscuro mar, y ya no poder distinguir entre el mar y el cielo. Pero no sería por mucho, ya casi amanecería.

Una de las azafatas fue a darme el desayuno, filete de salmón con una guarnición. No tenía hambre, pero desde pequeño mi madre me había enseñado a nunca desperdiciar la comida, así que degusté sin pena ni gloria aquel pedazo de filete. Sin embargo; tenía sueño. De hecho ver dormir a Gakuto me incitaba a copiar su acción. Él, desde que subió a la avioneta, parecía que se había programado para dormir, supongo que debió estar ocupado toda la noche moviendo cuanta influencia tuviera cerca para salir de madrugada.

Yo había preferido ver todo animadamente. A decir verdad esto me emocionaba, quería brincar de la emoción, pero hacer eso me apenaba; al menos frente a Gakuto. Enseguida recargué mi cuerpo en el asiento acomodándome en este. Ya había amanecido, no sabía cuántas horas de vuelo serían y no tenía la intención de preguntar, suspiré.

Sin duda alguna mi vida había dado un vuelco completo desde que entré a esa universidad. No me gustaba, de hecho tenía que esforzarme mucho, tanto que en algunas ocasiones me había quedado dormido en la hora del almuerzo, conferencias y hasta en algún jardín. Tenía que dormir más tarde y levantarme más temprano; como alumno becado mi responsabilidad era tener buenas notas. Aunque al principio era algo cohibido, y me resultaba extraño estar entre tanta gente rica, con el tiempo me adapté. Los chicos de ese instituto a pesar de ser hasta cierto punto superfluos; entendían muy bien que más valía ser astuto que tener dinero. Por otra parte, mi vida sentimental igualmente se cortó abruptamente cuando entré a la universidad; a decir verdad no tenía tiempo para eso, a pesar de las múltiples cartas de amor y confesiones amorosas que tenía. Además para esas fechas el ver a Gakuto guardar tanto tiempo su pena por un amor no correspondido, hacía que no se me antojara la idea. Todo cambio cuando salimos. El pelirrojo se confesó homosexual y sin muchos escrúpulos y poco tacto se le insinuó a Yuushi. En menos de dos semanas ambos fueron pareja, aunque no oficial.

El verlos, sino felices a simple vista, si complacidos con la presencia del otro me hacia querer encontrar a alguien especial. Aunque por ahora esa no era mi prioridad. Acababa de cumplir 22 años y era recién egresado de la carrera de ingeniería de desarrollo empresarial, a pesar de ser no muy alto, era rubio y simpático, creo yo, por ahora mis planes no eran el matrimonio ni salir con chicas. Quería ejercer la carrera, y salir adelante. Al menos yo no tenía unos padres ricos que eran dueños de alguna empresa. De hecho mis padres, habían muerto hace ya dos años y no tenía a nadie más en mi vida, ellos eran, aunque no pobres, de clase media y me habían enseñado a salir adelante por mí mismo.

Desde que ellos murieron, me esforcé aun más. Fue un tanto deprimente; ya que ambos murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Yo me enteré tres días después. Para ese tiempo Gakuto ya era algo así como un amigo, estuvo a mi lado y desde entonces muy a su manera me ha apoyado. Se lo agradezco. De no ser por él, tal vez no hubiera acabado la universidad; ya que el verme solo fue muy duro para mí. No me quedaron muchos ánimos, sin embargo Gakuto me dijo que fuera lo suficientemente hombre como para afrontar lo que pasaba. Terminamos hace poco la universidad, estaba buscando un empleo, pero su padre me lo ofreció. Sentí que no tenía gran mérito tener un empleo así, pero entendí que confiaba en nosotros, sobre todo en mí, para poner su próxima empresa. Para eso faltaban más o menos cuatro meses, que teníamos libres y que nos pagaba por honorarios, ya que me había pedido no buscar empleo en otro lugar. La vida para mi aunque era más o menos feliz a pesar de lujos y comodidades, me sentía hasta cierto punto vacío, tal vez porque me sentía solo sin mis padres...

Después de tanto pensar, cerré los ojos mientras miraba por la ventana, el sol que ya había salido me daba en la cara. Aún así ya me estaba venciendo el sueño.

_El sol salía, estaba amaneciendo. Aquel molino seguía su curso girando y girando; era hermoso. El olor de la tierra húmeda era lo mejor. Podía pasear entre los surcos de tierra bien delimitada donde nacían aquellas plantas casi secas de cebada. Respiré profundo aquel aire puro y luego me di la vuelta. Ahí estaba él. Con un traje, demasiado elegante para estar en un sembradío, esperándome. Sus ojos violetas me veían seriamente sin embargo, le sonreí y le salude efusivamente. Me alegraba tanto ver a aquel desconocido. Sentí como si no lo hubiera visto en años. _

_Entonces corrí hasta él, y me recibió con una pequeña sonrisa. Para mí él solo ver sus ojos era suficiente para brincar de alegría. Quería abrazarlo…_


	2. Chapter 2

**El monasterio de monte Favale**

Capítulo 2

**El lugar en las montañas**

Tenía sueño, mucho. No sabía exactamente cuántas horas de viaje habían sido, pero sin duda muchas; de nuevo había anochecido. Supongo que debieron de ser más de 10, estábamos en un aeropuerto, y según veía esto iba a dar para más. Gakuto estaba peleando por algún lado porque quería salir, en ese instante, pero algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunté después de bostezar, me tallé los ojos. Varias veces me había despertado durante el vuelo y no había tenido la oportunidad de descubrir a dónde demonios estábamos. Pero ese no era el problema, Gakuto gritando con una chica que al parecer no le entendía muy bien el idioma era el problema. Le sonreí a Gakuto y el respiró hondamente, luego me gritó a mí.

-Estos imbéciles, ¡enviaron mi auto directamente allá! Lo pedí aquí- ¿su auto? Su deportivo rojo.

-¿Tu auto?- era casi imposible pensar que él, maniático de los autos lo mandara traer, contando con el hecho de que cualquier pequeño rasguño que tuviera era suficiente para que el chico de cabellos rojos se pusiera peor que un energúmeno.

-Lo mandé a pedir, desde aquí manejaré- suspiró, supongo que tuvo que pensar seriamente el traerlo desde Japón hasta aquí. Aunque la idea de que manejara después de no dormir muy bien en el avión y estar histérico no era buena combinación, por un lado era mejor que no dieran el dichoso auto a Gakuto.

- Pero son como las nueve de la noche, es mejor que descanses- le dije cuando vi mi reloj, estaba muy oscuro en ese lugar donde estábamos. Recepción para pasajeros de primera clase.

- Son las 5 de la mañana- me dijo mientras sacó su reloj.

-¡Qué! Pero si… oh el cambio de horario- reaccioné, tantas horas de vuelo… seguramente habíamos atravesado el mundo, ¡qué más daba! Bostece de nuevo, mientras recibí una taza de café que me ofrecía una jovencita en un traje azul marino. Su aroma era muy bueno, nunca había aspirado uno tan penetrante, profundo, exquisito y fuerte. Era delicioso.

- Tomaremos un auto para ir a Favale- Gakuto sacó un mapa, mientras yo estaba ensoñado con aquel café. Entonces recordé… Favale esto no parecía Italia…

- ¿Eso que no está en Italia?- sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, bien sabía que su novio estaba al otro lado del mundo; lejos de la civilización, pero no sabía exactamente a donde estábamos. Gakuto tomó aire resignado y molesto dejando el mapa en alguna mesita de aquel recibidor, donde apenas había notado éramos los únicos japoneses… y por lo visto los únicos turistas.

- No, aquí llegaron unos monjes agustinos, y así le pusieron al lugar pero eso no es lo que importa… - si ahí iba de nuevo, estaba listo para verlo entrar en estado de histeria, lo mejor era detenerlo.

- Tengo hambre- le dije sonriente mientras de nuevo suspiró, se fue de nuevo con una señorita de recepción, por lo visto nuestras maletas las mandó llevar a parte. Eso me angustiaba, mi oveja estaba ahí. Nosotros nos moveríamos aparte.

-Comeremos en el camino, son 5 horas de viaje… en auto- sacó su cartera y luego caminó hacia la salida.

-Cosa que no tenemos- le mencioné al pensar la forma en que llegaríamos.

-¡Por qué crees que les estoy reclamando a estos!- fue su última frase antes de salir del aeropuerto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entonces esta era la situación, eran las 9 de la mañana, estábamos en medio de la nada. Hacía calor, y mucho. No había ni una sola tienda y si la hubiera no hubiéramos podido bajarnos. Yo no estaba de muy buen humor, y claro si yo no lo estaba, no quería ni pensar cómo estaba Gakuto. Un autobús de la peor clase posible; debo decir que, en mi vida había subido a uno de estos, poseía dos hileras con asientos, y gente sentada de un lado y de otro, gente de pie hasta rebozar unos sobre otros. Se podía respirar el olor de la humanidad, nada agradable de por cierto. Por suerte íbamos sentados. El autobús hacía paradas cada quince o veinte minutos en algunos lugares y en otros casi una hora a velocidad infinitamente lenta. Esto en nada se comparaba con los asientos ergonómicos del avión.

La verdad hasta me daba miedo hablarle al pelirrojo, en cierta ocasión él se paró, como pudo llegó con el conductor y le gritó "¡puede apurarse, tengo prisa!" el otro lo miró con desdén, luego le dijo un neutro: "no". Gakuto le gritó, debatió en su idioma y en el nuestro y hasta en otros tres idiomas más; lo que recibió fue que el chofer de este auto transporte público le abriera la puerta y le dijera que se bajara, él estaba listo para irse cuando una linda viejita le dijo, que el único autobús que pasaba era ese… él sólo apretó los puños y se sentó de nuevo.

Estábamos a mitad de la nada, cada pueblo que pasábamos era de alrededor de 100 habitantes luego; árboles, prados, rocas… montañas, la verdad es lindo, pero, sin duda no es nuestro ambiente así que, aun con la belleza de ese lugar, no era lo que deseábamos.

Después del árido camino en línea recta, seco, áspero, y sobre todo caluroso; vislumbré la zona verdosa que se coloreaba frente a mí. Cumbres altas con curvas pronunciadas decoradas con frondosos árboles con todo tipo de matices verdes. Después de todo, el camino no era tan feo.

Había regado uno que otro pueblecillo pintoresco que tenía todos los tejados rojos a la lejanía

Cinco horas más tarde, después de que aquel pseudo autobús se quedo casi vacío fuimos los últimos en bajar, estábamos en un pequeño pueblo llamado Favale, en total habían sido siete horas en ese lugar. Moría de hambre, pero padecía más de calor. Sentí que en cualquier me iba a desmayar, pero me sostuve en pie, el lugar era hermoso, pequeñas casitas y justo en lo alto de la montaña más cercana una gran monasterio. Según sabía el novio de Gakuto, Yuushi estaba ahí en la cima de esa montaña.

-¿Entonces vamos allá? – le dije señalando aquel lugar, el frunció el ceño y suspiró luego.

-Mi auto debe de estar en algún lugar- respondió, mientras veía que tan alto teníamos que subir sin ayuda de nadie. A decir verdad hacía mucho que no hacíamos ningún deporte, de hecho, desde que salimos de la universidad no habíamos hecho otra cosa más que descansar.

-Está bien buscaré algo de comer mientras encuentras tu auto- le dije mientras supuse que en este pueblecillo no sería difícil dar con él. Iba a dar unos pasos más cuando un montón de gente estaba en medio alrededor de algo en una plaza pública. Entonces escuché el grito más histérico de Gakuto en todo el día.

-¡Ese es mi auto!- corrió hacia donde estaba toda esa gente rodeando su deportivo rojo que estaba siendo bajado de un tráiler justo a la mitad de una plaza pública, puede ver como empujó un poco de gente y fue directo a pelear por el objeto de su adoración. Estaba por reír, pero escuche una voz muy conocida tras de mí. Supe que al fin comería algo.

- ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí? – le miré a los ojos y luego sonreí, él se acomodó los lentes y luego se quedó como embobado viendo a su Gakuto peleando. Siempre he creído que son el uno para el otro, se complementan a la perfección, es como si estuvieran hechos justo para el otro.

- Pues tú sabes… Gakuto salió en la madrugada- le dije, luego de eso casi podría decir que sonrió el chico de pelo azul, y camino directo hace él.

Lo tomó por lo hombros, luego lo miró penetrantemente y le abrió la puerta del auto para que se subieran. Era curioso ver lo caballeroso que podía ser con Gakuto, me extrañaba que no hubieran intercambiado palabra alguna pero sus solas miradas trasmitían todo lo que tenían que decirse. Luego prendieron el auto y fueron hacia donde yo estaba, me subí atrás y mientras Yuushi dirigiera a Gakuto hacia el monasterio.

-Es a la derecha- le dijo neutro, mientras el otro dócilmente dio la vuelta del volante. Luego justo antes de llegar Gakuto detuvo el auto, puso el freno de mano y escuche un leve sonido. La voz del pelirrojo sonó débil.

-Te extraño- fue todo lo que dijo, luego Yuushi lo tomó de la mano y lo abrazó lentamente, era una escena dulce, tenían bastante tiempo de no verse, sin embargo como era propio de Gakuto debió de llegar sin avisar o avisarle a la hora que habíamos salido, directo a él. Entendí que lo mejor era dejarlos solos un momento, después de todo el monasterio estaba ya a unos cuantos pasos.

- Yo iré a caminar…- entonces salí del auto, apenas di tres pasos cuando noté que estaba de más, pues ellos ya estaban casi comiéndose a besos, reí.

Desde aquí se podía ver el pueblo, estaba bastante alto y hasta me costaba un poco respirar, de igual forma caminé, ya me estaba acostumbrando, si Yuushi podía vivir aquí, yo también podría sobrevivir.

Encontré un pequeño huerto al lado del monasterio, en donde para entrar había que cruzar una puerta con unos barrotes negros de metal y era rodeada por una cerca de piedra con muros que casi, se podían decir que llegaban al cielo; se podía ver hacia adentro, parecía cerrado, pero empujé un poco. El rechinido fue áspero, parecía como si en años no se hubiera abierto esa puerta. Entre ahí y vi que estaba todo lleno de hiervas, mi pantalón fue víctima de ellas. Me quedé atorado entre la maleza. Pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando la puerta aquella se cerró antes mis ojos expectantes. Al diablo con el pantalón, lo jalé y corrí hacia la puerta, pero no la pude abrir. Suspiré, debía de quedarme cerca del auto, ahora debía esperar a que los noviecitos terminaran de darse amor para que me ayudaran a salir. Y con el hambre que tenía, sin duda iba a morir de hambre.

Me senté resignado recargado en la puerta, mirando el cielo. Era el colmo, había sido arrastrado hasta aquí, mi oveja quien sabe donde estaba, mi pantalón se había roto y moría de hambre, tenía calor. Ya nada podía ser peor.

-Tal vez esto te anime, Ore-sama te lo da, así que aprécialo- abrí mis ojos de par en par… ¿había dicho Ore-sama? Le sonreí y tomé la manzana que me había extendido en su mano. Era sin lugar a dudas, peculiar y no se podían ignorar sus aires de grandeza. Su ropa era muy… no sé cómo decirlo elegante, pero, poco común. Sus ojos violetas y penetrantes, su cabello grisáceo, su piel blanca, sus labios con un rosado intenso que me resultaba llamativo. Él era completamente hermoso. Nunca nadie me había impresionado tanto, al menos no un hombre.

-_ ¡Sugoi!_ Gracias, sentía que moriría de hambre- sonreí y me puse de pie… entonces entendí un pequeño detalle. Desde que había llegado, él a parte de Gakuto y Yuushi, era el único que me hablaba en mi idioma. No le seguí tomando importancia, tal vez era algún conocido de Yuushi que estaba haciendo la investigación de este lugar. Comí la manzana mientras caminé de tras de él.

- ¿Te quedarás?- me preguntó mientras llegó a lo que parecía un árbol central en ese pequeño huerto.

- Huu, no lo sé, a decir verdad yo sólo vine de acarreado… jeje- le dije sinceramente, luego él me miró con el entrecejo fruncido. – por cierto soy Jiroh, Akutawa Jiroh.

- Así que sólo eres una acarreado, esperaba más de ti Jiroh- mi nombre en sus labios había sonado bastante bien, aunque aún así no podía dejar de mostrar una ligera molestia por el desdén de su comentario. ¡Quién se creía!

-¡Oye no tienes porque…- entonces me interrumpió, sus manos se deslizaron sin prejuicio alguno por mis mejillas hasta descansar en mi barbilla, para luego, en una caricia alzar mi rostro. Sus ojos se fundieron en los míos, su sonrisa altanera me gustaba, y mucho.

- Deberías sentirte halagado de tener el privilegio de que Ore-sama piense en ti- entonces una vez sonreí, no sé porque, pero me sentía halagado… no debía, y menos por un hombre; la verdad "_yo no era de esos_" aunque aprobaba la relación de Gakuto, la verdad es que no era mi estilo ser acorralado por un hombre, justo como ahora me veía. Aunque a decir verdad, no se sentía nada mal. Ese tipo tenía un serio problema de superioridad, debía ser amigo de Yuushi.

-Sí, jejeje… disculpa ¿sabes cómo salir de aquí?- me tranquilicé un poco después de la intrusión de esa persona en mi espacio personal, con cuidado me alejé de él. Tampoco quería que se sintiera "rechazado" ya que no era el caso. Pero reitero; esa cercanía no era lo mío.

- Una vez que entras ya no puedes salir – me dijo mientras se recargó directamente en el árbol

-¡Qué!- le grité, eso no podía ser cierto, algo no estaba bien. Entonces vi su sonrisa altanera.

- Ya no podrás salir por esa puerta, pero por esta vez seré amable contigo y te enseñaré una salida- él puso su mano en su rostro mientras escondía una sonrisa. Si que era un sujeto peculiar ese tipo, pero su presencia me divertía. Caminé detrás de él hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del huerto, en donde había una puerta de madera con una cerradura de medidas obscenamente grandes, con los engranes oxidados- Empújala- me ordenó.

- Pero eso está pesadísimo... – le debatí, luego él cruzó los brazos y sólo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Anda niño, empuja esa puerta si quieres salir, no esperes que Ore-sama te ayude- suspiré un poco y tomé aire para abrir la puerta; entonces empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Apenas toque la puerta de madera se abrió. Con la fuerza que llevaba caí al piso. Azoté mi cara directamente al piso.

- Auch- dije en el suelo, él se puso a horcajadas al lado mío y me extendió la mano. Podía decir que se veía feliz, pero no podía garantizarlo, pues no sabía exactamente como era su estado feliz. Pero algo dentro de mí me lo decía. Tomé su mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

- Gracias niño - él puso su mano sobre mi cabello y lo alborotó un poco, no entendí el porque de su agradecimiento, pero iba a preguntarle. Justo entonces pude ver que estaban ahí los chicos. – por cierto, tú no me has visto.

-¡Jiroh!- me gritó el pelirrojo, y se acercó directo a mí. Les sonreí y les saludé. Seguramente me debieron de estar buscando. Extendí mis manos saludando y caminé hacia él. -¿Dónde estabas? No tenias que salir ¡cómo llegaste hasta aquí!-

- Pues lo quería dejar solos un rato y… - tantas preguntas me abrumaron luego el novio de mi amigo lo tomó de la mano y me miró.

- Gakuto, tú y Jiroh deben ir a comer, luego le preguntas, al menos no se perdió- acomodó sus lentes y pasó su mano por su cabello azul. – yo estoy viviendo en un celda de este monasterio, pero ustedes se quedaran en un hotel del pueblo. Hoy comeremos con un monje y los dejaré quedarse aquí, ya es bastante tarde- caminamos detrás de él. Pude ver como Gakuto guardó su distancia. Se comportaba hasta cierto punto serio. Generalmente en Japón él siempre estaba pegado a Yuushi, sin importarle quién o qué estuviera cerca. Por lo visto aquí no era el caso. Después de todo, un monasterio es un monasterio. Justo cuando llegamos a una mesita y sirvieron jugo de manzana recordé algo ¿Dónde estaba ese chico de ojos violetas?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Muchas gracias a Chocolana por su apoyo, sé que no es lo tuyo por eso se te agradece mil


End file.
